The project's overall goal is an electronic imaging system for ophthalmoscopic observation and recording of the fundus - both by reflection and by fluorescence - in a wide field at very low light levels. In particular, we are working toward clinically acceptable imaging with 20 W/sq.cm at the retina (conventional indirect ophthalmoscopes use 0.1 watts/sq.cm), a 150 degrees field (fundus cameras typically use a 30 degrees field), and 50mg or less of fluorescein (typical dosage is 500mg). While we are still ahead of our original schedule, the second year of this project has been one of consolidation and refinement. The picture quality we are now getting - on the TV monitor - begins to challenge photography. Useful light levels are indeed in the 20 W/sq.cm range - 4 log units below fundus photography. The field is 55 degrees, and we easily view vortex veins. However, the ultimate 150 degrees field still eludes us because of reflections and scatter from the ophthalmoscope lens: technical problems which we still expect to find reducible. We have made some fluorescein angiograms, and have confirmed that the 50mg dosage is feasible and appropriate. This allow us to perform repeated angiography: with different magnifications (fields) and different eyes in a single session. We do not feel that the angiography yet approaches clinical usefullness, although the ability to observe at 60 fields/second is in fact realized. The signal compression which we expect will enable us to vary contrast should provide a major improvement in the angiography. This next year should see a final design for the system electronics, optimizing the image in terms of contrast, resolution and linearity. Image print-out will be refined and evaluation for clinical quality undertaken. We expect to work more with patients, including some with cataract. While this year will mainly be used to realize the original project goals, some extension into new clinical and research areas should be possible.